


The Bonfire

by lillykins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillykins/pseuds/lillykins
Summary: Yuuri and Phichit have run away, there are no more marshmallows, and the world was ending... just a summer's night in Detroit.





	The Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkez/gifts).



> This story is based on a conversation between myself and phichuuriheadcanons (rkez on AO3) on Tumblr. I will post the convo in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Have a beautiful day.

“The semester is over,” Phichit said with a slight pout. 

“Yes it is, what about it?” Yuuri knew that nothing good ever came of that look. 

“We should throw a party! A bonfire. It’s summer and bonfires are good.” He nodded decisively. 

Yuuri sighed and looked at his boyfriend. “Do we have to? We could just stay home and snuggle.”

“We do that every day!” Phichit threw his eye open and waved his arms around. “This will be a proper party. Everyone is invited and there will be food and drinks and S'mores. S’mores, Jǎa, what could possibly be more perfect than chocolate and marshmallow melting together while being hugged by graham crackers?” With his sexy little pout, Phichit tilted his head down and looked at Yuuri through his lashes. “Please?”

“Ok, Hamusutaa, we will have your party.” He knew when he was defeated. That look always got him.

Phichit squealed with joy and threw himself into Yuuri’s arms. He peppered Yuuri’s face with feather-light kisses, working his way down to his lips. Unfortunately, when Yuuri tried to make it more, Phichit got distracted. 

“I have to write the guest list!” he gasped. “What are we going to do for food!” 

Yuuri chuckled at this and calmly started pricing out bouncy houses on his phone. If there was one thing on this earth this innkeeper’s boy could do, it was throw a party. 

\---------------------

Somehow, everything came together in a week, and the party grew wildly out of control. The dorm advisor loved the idea and let them use the space between buildings on the condition that everyone who lived there was invited and they would be responsible if things went wrong. Over two hundred people ended up on the guest list so it became a potluck dinner and picnic event. Yuuri and Phichit were responsible for the marshmallows (the most important of important jobs). 

\---------------------

It was getting late and everything went surprisingly well. The bouncy house was put away and most people had gone home. A group of die-hard partiers were still shouting and drinking around the fire. The few drinks Yuuri had in him and were helping with the stress of the night. He was separated from Phichit due to an upsetting lack of ground beef. With the problem solved, he went to find Phichit again. 

He was laughing with some friends sipping on his drink. The fire made Phichit’s skin glow as it danced sinfully in his eyes. He was gorgeous. Yea, that was definitely on the list of things he loved and Yuuri needed him right now.

He walked over and tapped Phichit on the shoulder. “Phichit, I need your help with stuff...now.” 

Phichit got the message and went directly for the building. Yuuri followed right after and they were running by the time they hit the front door. As soon as they got to their room, Yuuri had him pinned against the wall. The kiss was hot, needy, and sloppy. Yuuri could taste the lingering chocolate and beer. 

“I need you,” Yuuri whispered and sucked on Phichit’s lower lip. Phichit let out a needy whine and jumped up to wrap his legs around Yuuri. Their mouths crashed together again, all teeth and tongue.

He carried Phichit into the bedroom like that, trying not to break the kiss. He wasn’t paying enough attention and tripped. Luckily, they were close enough to the bed that they didn’t land on the floor. Phichit was sprawled on his back with Yuuri above him. 

They both laughed as Yuuri fumbled to get Phichit’s pants open. With his erection finally free, he went in search of the lube while Yuuri worked clumsily at his own zipper. 

“I want it quick and dirty, Jǎa.” Phichit looked up through his lashes at Yuuri again.  _ That face will get him anything he wants. _

Rather than answering Yuuri took the lube and poured some on his hand. Neither of them had their pants down further than their hips but he made it work. He lined himself up with Phichit and laid their cocks together. He grabbed them both with his fist and started in at a quick pace. 

Phichit surged up and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck. Their mouths clashed together again and Yuuri swallowed the moans he was creating. All too quickly, the kiss devolved into pants and moans. 

Phichit rolled his hips up over and over to meet Yuuri and encourage him to go faster. A few short tugs later, he tensed up and spilled all over his stomach and shirt. Yuuri came on the next stroke and added to the mess. 

Yuuri’s hand moved slower as they rode out the last waves of their orgasm together. When the spasms finally stopped, Phichit giggled. It was a light breathy sound that made Yuuri’s heart clench. 

“We have to change and go back,” he said. “If we wear something similar they probably won’t notice.” He giggled again at Yuuri’s frown, knowing how private he was. People knew Yuuri and Phichit were dating but he would be embarrassed if people found out why they disappeared.

“Someday, Phichit, someday…” He left the threat open and moved to clean himself and change. 

Yuuri tried to look as nonchalant as possible as they snuck back to the party. As soon as they walked into the light they were attacked.

“Oh My God! Yuuri! We are dying!” David who lived on the second floor was sloppy drunk and hanging from Phichit’s neck. “We ran out of marshmallow and the world is spiraling out of control!” 

“Why does it smell like burning plastic?” If things went bad, he and Phichit would be responsible. 

David’s eyes went wide “We were trying to make a sacrifice to the bonfire spirits by feeding the fire to make marshmallows rain from the sky. It almost worked.” His face turned to sorrow. “Then a bottle exploded. Should’ve taken the cap off.” 

Looking closer at the fire, Yuuri could feel the heat rise to his cheeks.  _ What idiot would throw a closed glass bottle into a fire? With rum in it? _ They were going to get kicked out of the dorms for this. 

Phichit cut in before Yuuri had a chance to say anything. Petting David’s hair, he played along. “Oh David, that’s the most tragic thing. I know where the magic portal to marshmallow land is. It’s right over here.” Phichit threw a glance at Yuuri. “Why don’t you go get another drink, Jǎa?” He led David off to one of the tables where there were four unopened bags of marshmallows. 

Ignoring David’s screams of “Magic” and “Miracles” Yuuri poured two drinks. Then, he went to sit by the fire and wait. Phichit showed up a few minutes later and set a plate between them. On it was the largest S’more Yuuri had ever seen. It was a nightmare. There were at least six graham crackers, lettuce, and who knows what else.

“Is that ketchup?” Yuuri poked at the S’more mountain. 

“I think so, yes. They decided I was an emissary from the spirits and needed to be properly rewarded… but hey, I made you an actual S’more.” Phichit handed the snack over with a smile. It was perfectly melted (and without ketchup). “Thank you for this party. We should do it next year too.”

Yuuri groaned.  _ Of course there is going to be one next year. _

\---------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jǎa - Thai particle of endearment.
> 
> Hamusutaa - ハムスター, literally: hamster.
> 
> \---
> 
> Here is the conversation:  
> Me: The bonfire: They had a proper party with grilled meat and beer. They got distracted halfway through and snuck off to have sex. Meanwhile, the poor guests are wondering around trying desperately to find more marshmallow.
> 
> phichuuriheadcanons: Lollllll I love it. When they came back they found some idiots trying to see how different things burn like plastic and alcohol. Yuuri was about to flip out but Phichit located the marshmallows and calmed them down, making Yuuri a mega-s'more in the process
> 
> This is phichuuriheadcanons' tumblr:  
> https://phichuuriheadcanons.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is mine:  
> https://lazyblizzarddefendor.tumblr.com/


End file.
